


Just another Bullying Day

by johnsidney



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.The Thick of it的第一篇fanfic！還算屬於角色揣摩的階段。<br/>2.橘子梗。<br/>3.個人的喜好是Jamie/Malc，Malc偶爾可逆。<br/>4.此篇故事背景是Nicola當大臣，粗口注意。<br/>5.他們不屬於我。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just another Bullying Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1.The Thick of it的第一篇fanfic！還算屬於角色揣摩的階段。  
> 2.橘子梗。  
> 3.個人的喜好是Jamie/Malc，Malc偶爾可逆。  
> 4.此篇故事背景是Nicola當大臣，粗口注意。  
> 5.他們不屬於我。

「操！操！」

Nicola還沒走到辦公室，就聽到Malcolm窮凶惡極的咒罵聲。

「又是什麼事?」  
「不知道，Ollie正在整理他們要的資料。」Terri挫著指甲刀。  
「他們說要是發現一處漏洞，就要用你的半邊屁股去補。」Glenn神色慌張的說。  
「噢老天......」Nicola正要進辦公室，感覺不對又回頭問道：

「他們？」

那個看起來很便宜的小白臉Ollie抬起頭，一臉被鞭子狠抽過好幾下的表情:「Malcolm帶Jamie來了。」

Jamie。被所有部門封為(矮小)惡魔的男人。Malcolm的左右手。Nicola是前陣子才知道橫行於唐寧街的蘇格蘭惡狼不只一匹，她一直以為自己只需要專心對付其中一隻就行了。但此刻，兩匹狼終於一起大駕光臨DoSac，Nicola感覺她的辦公室正熊熊燃燒著地獄之火。

「你發什麼神經，Malc...」  
「...操!」  
「好了、好了...」

Nicola整個人僵在辦公室門外好一會時間，她看著部下們的臉部表情不斷變化，隱約能聽到門內傳來Malcolm和另一名陌生男子的談話聲。只有片刻的時間思考，從Malcolm剛剛的咒罵與現在短短幾句對話來推敲，處於盛怒之下的應該是Malcolm。

Jamie聽起來是很溫和的在安撫對方的情緒，這是好的開始。嗯，至少是壞的開始中的好一點的開始。Nicola寧願面對Malcolm的憤怒，也不要在搞不清楚狀況的時候被陌生的Jamie飆髒話。

「為我祈禱吧。」Nicola說完走進辦公室。其他人忙著打電腦，根本沒時間為大臣把食指與中指交疊幾秒鐘。

Malcolm站在辦公桌後面，甩著發紅的右手，Jamie的背影像是注視著那隻手。但Nicola還沒來得及看清對方的後腦勺，Jamie就立刻聞聲轉過頭來。Nicola錯了，她有限的思路完全找不到認何一張選票...不，認何隻字片語來形容Jamie的憤怒表情。

「你一定是Jamie...」Nicola猶豫著要不要伸出手。  
「你！你你你！」Jamie走過去，硬生生打斷她。

Nicola盡可能不去看自己的辦公桌，散放著幾顆橘子(大概是Terri送進來的)和一條嶄新的裂縫。Malcolm太用力拍桌了。她只容許腦中閃過一絲線索，但這對她可能很短暫的政治生涯一點幫助也沒有。

「就在你對那些記者高談闊論失業補助計劃的時候，首相好死不死剛同意幾個部門的冗員裁撤問題！」Malcolm怒吼一聲。  
「別說你不知道！蠢貨！」Jamie補上一句。  
「我不知道!...呃我是說...我本來不知道，但現在知道了。」真要命。  
「不知道的時候，拜託牢牢閉上你的嘴。」Malcolm說。

Malcolm好像剛剛就已經發過脾氣，但Nicola根本無法鬆口氣。Jamie的神情就像是隨時準備要跟Malcolm換手。

「但是我覺得...呃...我想我可以說這些話，就像選前保證那樣，你們明白的，必要的包裝，不是嗎?」  
「噢、耶！拆首相的台，然後把你自己包裝成聖誕樹，整個黨就高興了?妳以為妳是誰！他媽的三版女郎?」

Malcolm話剛說完，Jamie突然咆哮了一聲，那幾顆橘子似乎稍微被震離了桌面，而Nicola的肩膀抖動了不止一下。

「再說你以為你可以用那種狗娘養的方式跟媒體說話?」Jamie瞪大眼睛。  
「我沒說我以為...」Nicola辯解的時候Malcolm瞇起眼睛。  
「你說了，去你的！你剛剛明明說了我想...呃...我覺得、我可以...你他媽的政客就喜歡我我我!」Jamie咬牙切齒的繞著口令。  
「聽著，」Nicola沉住氣，「如果你不喜歡這種說法...」  
「噢、這算哪門子說法?要不要我把你塞進免治馬桶，然後叫一頭豬用馬桶塞捅你屁眼，你才能從嘴裡擠出一句人話?」

Jamie真是獲得了Malcolm的真傳。這是Nicola第一次接受另一匹蘇格蘭狼的荼毒，驚訝多過於恐懼。好吧，恐懼還是佔了一大半。奇怪的是，Nicola初次聽Ollie談起Jamie時，她腦中首先浮現的不是被披頭痛罵的景象，而是下意識認為這倆肯定是水火不容的存在。

Nicola看向Malcolm，畢竟那是她比較熟悉的臉。但Malcolm此時卻沒看著她，新聞官的視線盯著桌上滾動的橘子，像是在做短暫的休息。顯然，輪番上陣是這倆惡棍的工作模式。這種默契也打翻了Nicola腦中對兩人關係的預設立場。

「我...我不、我想我不需要一頭豬...」Nicola只好說。

Jamie嗤笑一聲，不用說那是何其的猙獰。

「她說她不需要。」他側頭對Malcolm拋出一句。  
「我不相信，妳最好想辦法證明，親愛的。」Malcolm拿起橘子，凶神惡煞的開始剝起來。  
「現在該怎麼辦?」Nicola放棄了。  
「想啊!動動你的Dora腦袋!首先你的狄亞哥最好趕緊把那該死的工會股票脫手!還是他的命根是跟私房錢綁在一起?」Jamie的食指幾乎要戳進她的腦門。

Ollie走進來，拿著一疊文書報告。他走到辦公桌，將報告放在Malcolm面前，就杵在那兒不動。

「誰是狄亞哥?」Malcolm還在剝橘子。他剝得很慢，並皺起眉頭。  
「Dora的男朋友啊，Malc!」Jamie不可置信的表情讓Nicola懷疑他們會一起看兒童節目。

Malcolm沒有回答，又低頭剝了一會橘子後，這才抬眼瞪視Ollie。

「你站在那裡幹嘛?」  
「你要的報告整理出來了。」Ollie說。  
「怎麼樣?」  
「都寫在上面了...」

Malcolm將橘子放下－－奇怪的是一層皮也沒剝下來－－顯示再也忍無可忍。Jamie將視線掃回身後，Nicola才獲得短暫的和平，緊接著就看到Ollie的耳朵被Jamie狠狠揪了起來。

「如果你她媽的不打算做口頭報告，幹嘛還死站在這裡討罵?」Jamie對著Oliie被捲起來的耳朵鬼吼鬼叫。  
「啊啊我做、我做！別拉、別拉...!!」Ollie抓起報告趕緊念起一大串數據。  
「Jamie、停下!」Nicola不知何故出聲制止。

Jamie鬆開Ollie，讓Malcolm好好聽報告的同時又轉回去咬住Nicola不放。他的鼻頭幾乎要貼上Nicola的，後者感到自己要被撕成兩半的念頭完全消滅了意外接吻的可能性。要命，Nicola怎麼會想到這種詭異的可能性。

「該死的無腦政客永遠別想叫我停下，」Jamie一字一句的說，「沒有人能叫我停下，誰、都、別、想！」

Nicola覺得自己的耳膜有被震破的危機，只得飛快的點點頭。Ollie已經結束報告，和Malcolm不約而同的欣賞這幕景象。

「我說得夠清楚嗎?」Jamie逼問。  
「很清楚...」Nicola故做鎮定，吞了吞口水。

Malcolm將兩顆橘子放進西裝口袋，叫Ollie滾出去後，走到門邊。

「走了、Jamie，你要把媽媽嚇到尿褲子了。」Malcolm意興闌珊的說道。  
「報告怎麼說?」Jamie隨意整整西裝外套。  
「看起來不用我出馬，但妳和妳的部門最好把皮繃緊一點，下午以前將聲明稿寄過來給我!過了明天就真的掰掰了。」

顯然報告上的數據是很樂觀的，Nicola稍微可以領會Malcolm無數次的發飆模式。這樣的收場算是完美結局。但她得開始催促後續的補救措施，可能的話順便拜託Terri幫她換張桌子。

在此之前，她還得先去上個廁所。Malcolm說過自己不打女人，但Jamie的肢體暴力顯然更難掩飾。如果Malcolm剛剛沒說話，她覺得Jamie真的會揍她。但誰知道呢，這倆根本什麼都不用做，不管哪位大臣見了他們就會自動鼻青臉腫了。

「你剛剛到底搞什麼?」  
「別跟我說你就沒把桌子砸爛過。」

Malcolm回到他的辦公室，Jamie尾隨在後。前者一坐下，便將口袋中的橘子掏出來。後者拉開一格抽屜，從裡面挖出一盒創可貼，然後他走到旋轉椅前說道。

「我看。」  
「看個鬼啊，閃一邊去。」Malcolm依然在剝橘子，但他的右手似乎使不上力。

Jamie伸手想搶過橘子，Malcolm站起來、將手抬高，但Jamie稍微向上一跳，就將橘子奪走了。操你。Malcolm咕噥著再度坐下來。

「手給我。」Jamie在Malcolm的座椅前曲起一隻腳蹲下來，將對方的手放在膝蓋上仔細端詳。  
「我是扭到了，蠢蛋。」Malcolm說，用左手拿過創可貼，隨手塞進辦公桌的抽屜裡  
「我看出來了，別罵我蠢蛋。」Jamie白了Malcolm一眼，又冷不防親了一下新聞官的手背。  
「嘿！」Malcolm甩開Jamie的手，又伸手推了推他的臉。

Jamie得意的笑起來，不顧Malcolm一張臭臉，伏上對方的膝蓋，挺起身又吻上他的嘴。Malcolm不太領情的樣子，但還是忍不住回咬了幾下。

「你他媽的就不能做點有意義的事?」Malcolm將Jamie稍微推開，並將一顆橘子塞進Jamie手裡。  
「操你，Malc。」Jamie說完，一臉無賴的坐上辦公桌開始剝橘子。

Malcolm確認報告上的數據無誤後，舒服的靠上椅背－－那是張很不錯的椅子－－他抬眼看著專心剝橘子的Jamie，甩了甩左手。剝橘子的那位當然看見了，但誰也不會說這是再明顯不過的暗示。

「你剛剛好像是用兩隻手拍桌子?」Jamie只是故意問道。  
「大概是，天殺的、那位大嬸這禮拜沒有一天不惹事！」Malcolm撇撇嘴。  
「這就是為什麼我比較喜歡踢東西，下次你可以摔點什麼，就是別再虐待自己。」Jamie舔舔沾了橘汁的手指頭。  
「嘿！我要摔要踢都不用你管！」  
「當然，你要踩爛文化大臣的老二我也管不著，嘴巴張開。」Jamie說。

Malcolm張開嘴，接受Jamie遞過來的橘子，文化大臣的老二顯然不足以詆毀食慾。但他還是將橘子吞下肚裡，理所當然的再度張開嘴巴，並在Jamie將下一片橘子遞過來之前說道：

「操、還是把鞋子留給別人吧，那樣太不文化了。」

《END》


End file.
